1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, such as cup holders for automotive applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile is provided with various on-board storage containers, such as console boxes, cup holders and glove compartments. Many storage apparatuses used so far comprise a container body having a top opening, and a lid member for opening and closing the top opening, respectively. Except the instance for putting small articles in or taking them out from a storage apparatus, the lid member covers the opening of the container body to enhance the decorativeness within a vehicle passenger room.
Many lid members are held swingably to a container body. Many lid members used so far are urged by a spring in the opening direction. In this instance, a push-lock opening device is used simultaneously in general. That is, an operator pushes the lid member with a finger to unlock the push-lock opening device so that the lid member is opened automatically by the urging force of the spring. In order to close the opening of the container body, an operator pushes the lid member again to swing so that the push-lock opening device is locked when the lid member closes the opening.
However, since such a storage apparatus is constructed so that the lid member is supported pivotably to the container body, there might arise a problem that the pivotably-supporting shaft is damaged when an excessive load acts onto the closed lid member. Hence, in order to avoid the problem, it has been carried out to provide the lid member with a metallic arm, which extends downward from the lid member and is equipped with a pin for supporting the metallic arm pivotably to the container body. Such a metallic pivotably-supporting construction can inhibit the pivotably-supporting shaft from breaking. However, since the metallic arm is usually formed as s plate shape, the metallic arm might be deformed plastically to result in troubling the opening/closing operation of the lid member when the metallic arm is subjected to an excessive load.
Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-54,302 discloses a cup holder in which a tray member is made swingable further downward from the horizontal position in order to inhibit the pivotably-supporting shaft from breaking. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-8,687 discloses a console box whose shaft or bearing hole is formed as a tapered shape to disengage the engagement between the shaft and the bearing hole in order to prevent the breakage.